


Presents

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [12]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12th day of Christmas, Because of Reasons, F/F, Fluff and stuff, For my Secret Santa, Hey Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 12 day of Christmas, I'm too sad to say goodbye, so here's some presents and pumpkin pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> It's been cool, dudes and sheilas.

Once they were done eating dinner, Carmilla, Danny, and Kirsch put everything away in order to make room, with Laura gleefully squealing "Presents!" in their ears. The group sat down on the beds and floors as Laura handed out the wrapped parcels. Perry stitched everyone sweaters, LaFontaine gave pipettes and beakers (to Perry's chagrin and slight amusement), Kirsch's presents consisted of Zeta shirts and mini tridents, and Danny's gifts were Summer Society baseball caps and copies of _Sisterhood Is Powerful._

Laura's presents were scarves in assorted colors. "I knitted them myself," she informed them proudly.

Finally, it was Carmilla's turn to give her gifts. "Here you guys go," she said while pushing a pile of presents with her foot. LaFontaine picked one up and read the tag. "Danny, this one's yours. Careful, this is heavy."

The redhead unwrapped a circular shield with inscriptions around the rim. It looked to be made of silver, with a bit of tarnish on some spots. "Wow, this is so cool."

LaFontaine got a chemistry set with a card that claimed it was used by Jane Goodall. They were very excited to use it in their next experiment.

Perry received a vintage pocket watch from the 1700s with gold accents, in great condition and working order.

Kirsch got a copy of  _The Feminine Mystique_  signed by Betty Friedan. His eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline at the newest addition to his 'chick lit' collection.

While their friends were still expressing awe over their gifts (who would have thought that Carmilla paid attention to their preferences?) Laura felt Carmilla's arm around her shoulder and her voice near her ear. "Come on, I have something to show you."

They snuck out of the room with sweaters in tow, Laura giggling and Carmilla smiling goofily. "Where are we going?" Laura asked while being pulled by the arm. Carmilla glanced back and grinned at her in a way that made her insides churn pleasantly.

"You'll see."

 

A few minutes later, the pair were on the stairs of their dorm, ascending the flights to the top floor. "Here," Carmilla said, releasing her hand and pushing a doorway open to reveal the roof of their building. "Come with me." Once again, Carmilla was pulling Laura, this time towards a hidden spot on the roof. When they got closer, Laura could see a mat laid out on the ground a blankets folded on top of it. Two mugs were placed next to the blankets, one steaming with cocoa, the other filled with blood.

"How did you get all of this up in time? There's no way the drinks were already here, they would have been cold," Laura asked as she sat down and accepted the cocoa and the blanket wrapped around her.

"I cashed in a few favors," Carmilla replied as she too settled down next to her, letting Laura unwrap herself from her cocoon and moving into her warmth. "I didn't want the dimwit squad around for this."

"And what is this, exactly?" Laura inquired, sipping from the mug.

"This is your Christmas present," answered the vampire, taking out a gift. "Open it."

Laura took it into her hands and carefully tore off the wrapping. Seeing the antiques her friends have gotten from the vampire made her more careful in handling her things. The paper torn off completely revealed a book that seemed very familiar to Laura. In fact, upon closer inspection, she recognized it as the book that Carmilla read all the time.

"It's a tour book for Paris. It was given to me by an old friend, and I have never allowed anyone else to see it. But with you, you make me want to share things, experiences. Like right now. This is where I used to go, back before you knew I was a vampire. I felt closer to the stars here, and no one else has been here with me until now." She paused for a second, and Laura took the moment to look at her girlfriend in a new light. She looked so vulnerable and raw, yet she has never looked more beautiful to her. "I'm not very good with feelings, but you make me want to try. So, I'm giving you this book in the hopes that I might be able to use it with you when we go to Paris." At this, she produced two plane tickets to France from the back of the book. "When all of this is over, will you go with me?"

She didn't even have time to brace herself as the petite girl launched her whole body at Carmilla, toppling both of them over and onto the ground. The breath was knocked out of Carmilla's lungs, and she was momentarily stunned as Laura pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You stupid vampire, of course I will."

They didn't make it back to their room until 5 am the next morning, a note on the door with LaF's handwriting. "You should've just said you wanted privacy instead of sneaking off, you know? But whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment of this series, for my Secret Santa, Sarah. Have yourself a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
